The Butler's Fair and Insolent Girl
by MidnightTheDreamer
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, the butler for the Phantomhive household is faced with the easiest task in the world. Turning a cheeky and impulsive girl into a proper and well-mannered Lady. This sounds easy enough right? What will he do when this girl turns her wit against him? Who will prevail? The well reserved demon butler or this reckless and rather insolent girl? Sebastian X OC
1. Prologue

_Ladies and Gentlemen,_

_Welcome to this beautifully twisted story with surprises popping out of every corner. Follow this story about a fair maiden and a rather devilish butler. While you are reading the Prologue I highly recommend that you have a cup of tea and a few biscuits while your here. This is going to be one hell of a story._

* * *

The Butler's Fair and Insolent Girl

_Chapter Prologue:_

* * *

_Knock, Knock..._

I sat in my study drinking my Earl Grey tea. The smell of it always calmed me in the morning it helped me get ready for the day ahead. "Come in." I commanded.

As usual, it was Sebastian. I took a sip of my tea before setting it back down on my wooden desk. Instead of coming into my study with breakfast, he came in with my agenda. I closed my eyes not excited to hear about my upcoming appointments with Ms. Fritzbottom, my dance instructor, at first glance you would think to yourself that she was a nice and quiet lady. But very soon you would find out how crude and strict she was. I told her countless times that I cannot dance and she refuses to listen.

"A young Earl must know how to dance. How can he expect to lead a beautiful lady on the dance floor if he has two left feet?"

She was like a broken record saying the same thing over and over and it became a nuisance to me. I decided to stop dancing for a while, but it seems that Sebastian has rescheduled it.

"Young Master?" Sebastian called out to me trying to get my attention.

I blinked. Just realizing that I was lost in my thoughts to even notice that he was standing right next to me.

"Lost in your thoughts my lord?" Sebastian asked, a devilish smile tugging at his lips.

I scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous." and picked up a piece of paper on my desk and started reading it. "What is on my agenda for today?" I dreaded hearing about my agenda,especially when there was any dancing involved.

Sebastian cleared his throat,"Your agenda for today starts at 10:30 you have a dance lesson with Ms. Fritzbottom for an hour. After that you will be served lunch at noon.-"

"I told you before that I do not like dancing." I finished reading the paper and moved onto the next paper from the stack.

Sebastian closed the agenda seeing that I was not interested in the moment in what my plans for the day were. "My young Lord, every Earl must know how to dance." He said in a melodic tone.

"Dancing is just a waste of time. I will never use it." I wrote my signature and took out an envelope from my drawer and placed the document inside. Afterwards, I closed the envelope with the Phantomhive seal and set it aside.

I glanced up at him.

Sebastian grinned devilishly and put his hand on his chin. "My young Master, don't be so rash. Dancing can be very beautiful and you will use it on numerous occasions. What if you go to a ball? You will have to dance a song or two."

"I barely go to balls. So for that I won't worry."

"If you say so my Lord." Sebastian bowed and took out an envelope from his jacket and handed it to me.

I arched an eyebrow as I examined the envelope. The seal on the back was unfamiliar to me. "Who sent this here?"

"It was delivered here this morning. We are unsure of who it's from." Sebastian said as he read through my schedules for the day rearranging it.

I took out my letter knife and slit the seal in half and took out the letter that was sitting inside and started reading it.

My Dearest Ciel,

_Not too long ago I had gotten word of what had happened to your parents. I was in utter shock when I heard about it, please accept my condolences. I am glad to hear that you are safe and well. You might not remember me, since you were only a small and innocent child when I was in England. My name is Anne Ashworth, I was a friend of your late mother and father. The reason why I am writing you this letter now is to inform you of the deal my husband and your father made a deal prior to your fathers passing. They made a bet that if we were to struck gold we would have to give you one of our gold mines in return you would have to help tutor our daughter on how to be a proper young lady. My daughter just turned 18 a few months ago and I fear that she may never find a suitable husband with her behavior. You are our last hope. I sent this letter before she departed America to make sure that this letter would arrive on time. The ship should be docking at port around noon, the rest of the information is below._

Forever Grateful,

Anya Ashworth.

Below the signature was the name of the ship and the port. There also were directions on how to get there. For a moment, I just stared at the letter as distant memories started to flood back to the surface.  
The Ashworth family used to live in England when I was a young boy. Lady Anne was close friends with my mother. They always had a cup of tea and chatted around the fire. They were like sisters. They had only one daughter. She was six years older than me. All of a sudden my head started hurting and the memories disappeared. I grasped my head.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked concerned.

I waved him away. "It's nothing. Just a minor headache."

"Prepare a carriage, we must go and pick up our guest." I placed the rest of my papers up to the corner of my desk and got up from my seat.

Sebastian bowed."As you say my Lord, will you be accompanying me to greet the guest?"

I just glanced back and smiled. "Naturally, it's an Earl's duty to make sure their guest feels welcome from the very moment they arrive. Now, go get me my coat and hat."

Sebastian nodded and left.

I walked towards the window and stared out at the crystal blue sky, this was one of those rare moment where I just let my mind wonder.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

As the ship drew closer to the English shore a small _wow_ escaped my lips, England was as beautiful as ever. I didn't understand why my parent's decided to move us over to America. I remember England as if we left yesterday, I remember our estate. It was enclosed by beautiful evergreen trees, they remained green throughout the entire year. I actually loved it when it snowed because the leaves would fall gradually, but there still remained some on the trees to give it that enchanted feeling. Our estate was quiet large, we had a house full of servants and they all catered to each and every one of our needs. I could never complain about them. My brothers and I would run around the house despite our mother calling out to us and telling us that it wasn't safe to run around the estate since we might break something and get hurt. Unlike mother, my father was more relaxed he just wanted us to play and have fun.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a man address me. "Yes?" I turned my head to look at the gentleman, he was an older looking man probably in his late thirties. By his outfit I could tell he was a crew member, he held the top of his hat and nodded his head politely forward, "We have just arrived at the docks, are you stepping off?"

"OH!" I gasped, forgetting that the ship could leave with me still on it, "I am so sorry!I-I will be stepping off." I bent down to pick up my parasol and luggage. It was so hard to bend over to pick up my luggage. I winced a little, the corset I was wearing was too tight and it made it very difficult for me to breath, especially when I was bent over like this. I picked up my parasol first and put it underneath my arm since I needed two hands to carry my suitcase. It was very heavy.

The older gentlemen smiled gently at my feebly attempted to pick up my suitcase and carry it, "Would you like me to help you carry your bags Miss?"

I smiled politely, "It is quite all right, I believe I can manage my myself." Using all the strength in my body I lifted my heavy suitcase and took a small step forward. My bag seemed to weigh a lot more than it did back when I was packing it.

"Are you sure about that Miss? It seems to be rather heavy." The man was genuinely concerned

I smiled politely at the gentleman as I took another step forward, "You see? I can handle this just fine." The only thought in my head as of now was to get off the boat and not drop any of my things. I slowly walked down the steps of the boat and somehow managed to get to the docks. I dropped the bag in front of my feet and sat on top of it, it was a monstrous sized bag anyway so I just decided to rest my hands and feet. England was rather warm for it being September, I opened my parasol and rested the wand on my shoulder so that the canopy protected my back from the sun. I loosened the ribbon on my bonnet to let my hair have some fresh air.

While I was waiting for my carriage to arrive, I saw many British ladies walk past me. Some of them just walked by and didn't even pay attention to me while others glanced over and started whispering to one another. Most of the ladies in England had a more elegant style of dress than ladies in America. I will admit that I am dressed differently..but its not something to start gossiping over. I looked down at my clothes and to me they were normal, everyone wore this back in America. In my opinion, it looked and was a lot more comfortable.

"Excuse me, my young lady."

The voice surprised me, it was gentle and cautious. I looked up and saw a man leaning down. His face was spotless there was not a dot on it there was no trace of aging. It was as clear as a new-born baby's face and…his face was so close to mine, I could smell his cologne. But that wasn't what frightened me, it was his eyes. They were red and they seemed to have a seductive glow to them. I let out a small squeak and jumped back a little, forgetting that my suitcase was underneath me. I ended up falling down on my bum with a slight thud.

I winced a little, "Ouch.."

The man with red eyes apologized, "I am deeply sorry for startling you my lady."his apology seemed genuine but his eyes told a different story. He seemed amused by my reaction…just who is this strange man? His lips pursed into a devilish smirk and he offered me his hand.

I didn't take it and I helped myself rise to my own two feet. The man's facial expression changed and he was surprised that I rejected his hand. I dusted off my skirt and made sure that I didn't land in a puddle or anything that would leave a permanent stain. I turned my attention to the young man and realized that he was gone...

Have I gone mad?..

I looked around the docks and there was no sight of him. It was as if he had vanished. I turned back around and saw a little boy, around the age of twelve sitting on my suitcase. He had a black top hat that nestled at the top of his head and an eyepatch covering his right eye while his other eye remained closed. A small and very slight smile graced the boy's lips he wore a deep blue jacket decorated with white buttons that went up his chest, his shorts matched his jacket. Around his neck there was a giant bow that hung loosely around the neck of his white collar. His hands remained crossed over his chest and he held a walking cane in his right hand.

I tilted my head slightly confused why a young boy would need a walking cane, "Excuse me, my young lad, is there something I can help you with?" The boy slowly opened his eyes and stood up, "It's Lord." He said in a cold tone and I could help but let out an amused chuckle.

"Your too young to be a Lord, maybe when you are a bit older." I found this child's idea amusing and I smiled gently at him only to receive a glare from the young boy.

"If I were you…I wouldn't talk so freely after all I could choose to leave you here at the docks." The boy got off my suitcase and walked over to me. For a little lad he had a strong presence, I was a little confused by his words. "What do you mean leave me?"

The young boy smirked, "There is no hidden meaning behind what I said. When I said I would leave you here I mean just that, I will leave you here at the docks." I only let out another amused chuckle, I decided to go on with is little game. "So, my young _Lord _will you please tell me your name?"

"You mean, you don't recognize me?"

I stood there dumbfounded, "I don't believe we've met before." I placed my hand on my chin as I studied the boy's face I tried to see if I remembered him but no thoughts came up.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I am the head and Lord of the Phantomhive Manor. It's lovely to see you again Arabella." The mysterious lad bowed down politely.

My eyes widened at the boy's words and I was left speechless.

Before I knew it I had hugged the boy, "Oh Ciel! You look all grown up now!" I released him from my arms to take another look at him and saw that his cheeks were slowly turning red. I let out a small gasp, "Ciel, are you feeling all right?" Ciel was lost for words and he just nodded his head, I gently removed my white glove and placed my hand on his forehead. Only to make the redness in his face worse.

"Hm..It doesn't seem like you have a fever…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"I-I am all right..Now stop this nonsense Arabella." Ciel gently removed my hand from his forehead. I giggled lightly, "Your still the same as before." Ciel turned his back to me and he mumbled, "Define _same_.." I was a tad confused by what he meant and before I could ask him we were interrupted,

"My Lord, the carriage is waiting.." The voice said, it sounded eerily familiar.

"Very well Sebastian, go and take Miss Ashworth's luggage." Ciel said in a commanding tone, the little Ciel I remember wasn't this commanding. Maybe he did change?

"As you say, my Lord." The voice said and I heard footsteps walk from behind me and I let out a small gasp as I saw it was the man from before. He cast a glance at me and there was a small smirk on his lips, this man…Just who is he? I watched as he picked up my luggage as if it was a feather.

"Are you going to stand around the docks whole day? Or will we be going to the Manor?" Ciel asked as he looked at his pocket watch, he seemed to be growing impatient by each passing minute. I quickly averted my gaze from the man and looked at Ciel. I was surprised to see that he was holding the door to the carriage open for me, "Oh right..I am quite sorry my Lord, shall we go?" Ciel nodded and I stepped into the carriage and took my seat, Ciel came in after and sat across from me. I stared out the window and watched as the docks slowly starting to become smaller and smaller...

Until they finally disappeared.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

I couldn't help but stare at Arabella, she was as beautiful as ever. Her face was just that of a porcelain doll, pale and beautiful. There was not one mark on her face, she had big beautiful round eyes and a small round nose. She reminded me of a doll mother once had, but this doll was nothing compared to her beauty. Whenever she smiled her round rosy cheeks would smile as well. I rested my elbow on the windowsill and watched out the window. I could see Arabella's reflection, her big brown eyes stared out the window and watched the scenery. Arabella was a lot taller since the last time I saw her and that was what? Six years ago? She had a lovely figure, tall and beautiful. Her eyes met with mine in the mirror and her small thin lips pulled into a warm smile, I turned my head away from the window so that she would not see me blushing.

She gently cleared her throat, "Ciel, how…" She took a pause wondering how to finish her sentence, "How has everything been?" Arabella asked. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap, her brown eyes stared into mine as she waited for a response.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Things have been all right." I replied.

She smiled, "Well, that's good. I am glad that things are going well for you." She said in a gentle and polite tone. Her eyes fell to the ground for a moment. She played with her fingers and spoke softly, "I…I heard about what happened with your parents…Ciel, I am so sorry…" When she looked up her brown eyes were filled with tears waiting to spill at any given moment.

I felt an uneasiness rest in my stomach, I reached out and took one of her hands into mine. "Bella, please don't cry. That happened a long time ago." I gently held her hands in my own. Arabella took one of her hands and whipped away some of the tears that had spilled, "But Ciel…You must have felt all alone. I wish I knew sooner so that I could be there with you." It tore my heart to hear her voice almost break.

I hated to lie to her but that was the only way she would stop crying, "Bell, I am all right now. Really, don't upset yourself with something that happened so long ago."

She sniffled lightly, "Are you…used to it now? Are you not bothered by it?"

Memories started to flashback from that horrid day. I had to push those memories to the back of my mind and I gently squeezed her hand, "I am all right, time heals all wounds." I lied. I couldn't tell her how I actually felt…Not now…Not ever. She is too pure and I, for one, would never want to corrupt her with my dark demons.

"Now, stop crying and wipe away those tears. We are almost at the manor." I let go of her hands and handed her my handkerchief. She took it in her hand and gently dabbed her eyes. "Right, I wouldn't want to make a horrible impression of you to your servants."

"How so?" I asked her, not following what she said.

"Well, if they see me step out of the carriage all a wreck, they would start to believe that you were a horrid Lord and you said something cruel to me." Arabella explained. I heard the door open and I allowed Arabella to step out of the carriage first.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

I stood out in front of the manor, the butler closed the door once Ciel had gotten out of the carriage. The manor looked the same, but the only difference was that there were new servants. They gave me a big grin and the first one to step forward was a young boy. "Welcome to the Phanotomhive Manor!" The boy cried, he was a young strawberry blonde boy, his hair was a quite messy compared to the butlers. He had big turquoise eyes, similar to my mothers but her eyes were a shade darker. He had bangs but he did not seem to like them since they were clipped back with five red bobby pins. Three were clipped to the left side and two clipped to the right. There was just one patch of his bangs that he did not clip, they were in the middle of his forehead. He wasn't tall and lean like the butler, instead he was short. The strawberry blonde boy took one look at me and his face turned red with blush.

"Welcome to the manor! My name is Mey-Rin!" The second servant was a girl, she had cherry red hair and kept it in two pigtails. Quite a strange hairstyle…but I won't say anything. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were since they were hidden behind a thick pair of round glasses. The girl had a similar wardrobe to what the house servants wore back in America. She had a white cerulean dress and a white pinafore with ruffles around her shoulders. Her boots were brown and knee-high. I was not too fond of them.

The last servant, judging by his appearance, was their chef, he looked older than the two other servants combined. "My name is Baldroy! I'm the chef!" He was the same height as the butler, maybe a tad bit shorter. He had dirty blonde hair and small turquoise colored eyes. There was a cigarette hanging from his mouth and goggles around his neck. What kind of chef needs goggles?

These three were very odd-looking but I liked their attitude. It was a lot warmer than the butler's. I looked around and saw that he was standing next to me, "You three go and take Lady Ashworth's luggage to her room and try not to break anything." The three nodded happily and ran to the carriage to get their task started. That only left the butler,Ciel and I all alone. "I am going to go finish some paperwork. Sebastian you show Bella the Manor."

Sebastian bowed politely, a few strands of hair fell in front of his face. "As you say my Lord." Feeling satisfied Ciel walked off leaving me with the butler.

"Let's begin the tour, shall we?" The butler smiled at me. I couldn't help but feel a little tinge of excitement.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

**Authors Note: **

_I hope you enjoyed this little prologue. This idea popped into my head while I was working on my other stories and I decided to type it out and see if it would work or not. I am pleased with the prologue despite the fact that it is rather short. I started writing this back in December but I decided not to publish it because I have been way too busy with all my other stories and I have been busy with school as well. I have not come up with a day when this story will be updated, for that I apologize. I am beginning to believe that Wednesday is a good day but,once again, I am unsure.I didn't involve Sebastian as much I would have liked too. But oh well, he will be involved in all the other was mostly going back and forth between Arabella and Ciel. I think that this story will be very interesting. (considering Arabella's character)_

_Thank you for reading the Prologue! Please feel free to review,favorite,and follow. _

_Have a beautiful day!__  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Midnight _


	2. Family Promises

_Madame and Monsieur,_

_Here is chapter one, I am so glad that you all enjoyed the Prologue. I promised that this will be one hell of a story and I am going to stay true to my word. This chapter is fairly short but nonetheless it is marvelous! Now enough with my blabbering! Please continue reading._

* * *

The Butler's Fair and Insolent Girl

Chapter 1: Family Promises

* * *

Sebastian showed me around the manor, the tour went by rather quick. Mostly because Sebastian was walking at a quick pace and I had trouble keeping up with him. His speed was inhuman, in the middle of the tour I was exhausted. I stopped dead in my tracks and decided to catch my breath Sebastian turned around and looked at me, his red eyes had a certain twinkle in them.

"Miss Ashworth, are you feeling tired all ready?" Sebastian asked his voice sounded melodic. A small and faint smile formed on his lips.

"No,No,No, I just decided to stop a little and catch my breath." It was really hard to walk around in this dress, it was too constricting especially the corset. I started to undo the ribbon to my bonnet, Sebastian just stood there and watched me as I removed the bonnet from my head, allowing my blonde curls to escape out into the open.I ruffled my hair a bit and the blonde curls fell neatly down to my mid back.

"Miss Ashworth, just what was that you were wearing on your head?" Sebastain asked, he seemed to be puzzled about the bonnet.

"Oh! This little thing?" I asked as I held the bonnet in my hand. Sebastian nodded, he seemed to have never seen a bonnet before. "Well, this is a bonnet…Its a type of hat they wore back in America." I didn't really know how else to explain it. Except that it was a type of hat that protected you from the sun while you were outside.

"It is rather plain…" Sebastian commented as he stared at the bonnet.

I chuckled, "Well, your right about that. This is just meant to be worn outside if your working out or if your just running a an errand it helps keeps your hair out of your face." Sebastian nodded, expressing that he had understood what I had said.  
"Shall we continue the tour Miss Ashworth?" I narrowed my eyes at the Phantomhive butler, "Please call be Arabella, or if you would like just call me Bella for short."

The butler looked at me questioningly, "I hope you don't mind me asking but why don't you like me to call you Miss Ashworth?" I ruffled my hair a little, "Well, for one thing, it makes me feel terribly old." The butler let out an amused chuckle, which surprised me.

"You don't look old Miss Ash- Pardon me,Arabella." I smiled, "Well, I shall take that as a compliment." I had a good chance to look at Sebastian and I saw that he wasn't a bad-looking gentleman he was rather handsome. What in the world would he be doing working for a little thirteen year old boy? We decided to continue the tour and Sebastian seemed to notice that I was having trouble keeping up so he walked slower, he showed me more rooms and secret hallways. Even after him showing me all of this I was one hundred percent sure that I would get lost a few times. We had a few small talks while he showed me around and then that was when silence enveloped us for a few minutes.

"How long have you worked for the Phantomhives?" I asked as I looked around at the old paintings that hung in the hallway, I never really paid much attention to them when I was little. To be honest, I never really knew that they were there.  
"I haven't worked here for that long." Sebastian replied,

"How did you come to work here? Were you looking for a job?" I asked, my curiosity did get the best of me.

Sebastian was quick to reply, "I was looking for a job and found one here." Yet again, I had another question. "Just how old are you Sebastian?"

"I am rather old." The butler admitted adamantly. I let out a giggle, "Why you can't be a day over twenty-five!" Sebastian merely glanced back and smiled at me, "Thank you for being so kind Arabella." I was sure that he was joking so I giggled more.

Silence fell upon us once again…

"Would you like to see your room Arabella?"

I didn't get a chance to respond, the butler quickened his speed once again and I was left chasing him.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

We arrived at Arabella's door and I heard a commotion inside. What could those three idiots be doing in there?… I let out a sigh, Arabella must have seen my irritated expression because her face quickly clouded with concern and she asked, "What is the matter Sebastian? Are you feeling all right?"

My expression changed instantly, "I am quite all right. There is no need for you to be concerned. Now please wait out here for a moment." I gave her a charming smile and slowly opened the door and slid inside. As I expected, Arabella's room was a complete and hideous mess. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy dropped what they were doing and stared at me with their mouths slightly agape.

"Will you three please tell me…HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU MANAGE TO RUIN AN ENTIRE ROOM IN FIFTEEN MINUTES?!" I was beyond irritated…I was furious. I gave them the simplest directions in the world and that was to take Lady Arabella's luggage up to her room and leave it there. A donkey could have followed my directions and it would have done a better job than these three combined. I grabbed my temples in irritation as the three started to explain what happened.

"Sebastian! You surely won't believe what happened." Mey-Rin cried.

"Yeah! Yeah! It's unbelievable!" Finnian screeched.

I honestly didn't understand how three humans could be so…dense. Humans could be utterly vapid especially these three. I let out a sigh and decided to listen to their _'story.'_ I motioned them with my gloved hand to start they story and Baldroy was the one that begun to tell it.

"Well, Ya see Sebastain, Finnian and I were carrin' Miss Ashworth's luggage up the stairs and everything was peachy and dandy. Mey-Rin went on ahead and she went to check on Miss Ashworth's room, ya know? To make sure that it was clean and spotless?"

I shook my head slightly, I cleaned that room last night and did a cleaning inspection early in the morning. I don't see a need to check up on the room.

Finnian took over, "Ya! Ya! Thats exactly how it happened Sebastian! When we got into the room, Mey-Rin squealed and said that she saw a rat so I grabbed the chair from the desk and tried to kill the rascal! But I missed and the chair kinda went out the window…So Mey-Rin squealed even more and jumped on the desk so hard that she broke it and I picked up the bed and tried to hit it again and I…missed." Finnian scratched the back of his head nervously.

_That explains the broken window and why the bed and chair are missing..._

"Don't forget what Baldroy did! He dashed to the kitchen and took some of the plates and started throwin' them." Mey-Rin added.

I scanned the room briefly and took note of all the damage the three stooges caused, the window was terribly broken. The glass was shattered into small fragments. The bed and chair were outside in the backyard, luckily Finnian missed my rose bushes that sat outside. The room overall was hideous, the desk was broken into two halves and there were small bits and pieces of broken wood on the floor. I saw a few shards of my fine china scattered all over the floor it mixed with the wood. The only piece of furniture that was unharmed was the dresser, I was in shock to find it in a perfect and stable condition. I was also surprised to find that the walls were intact as well and that there weren't any holes. In a way, I should thank them for not completely destroying the room.

I shook my head in disappointment, "Clean this mess up. I don't want to hear anymore of you three throwing furniture around or my fine china." I glared at Baldroy and he averted his gaze, the three of them seemed to shrink into the background, they were like little children. I let out a sigh and just left the room.

"Miss Arabella, I am sorry for keeping you waiting so long but it seems that your room is not ready.." I looked around and saw that Lady Arabella wasn't in the hallway. I looked down both of the corridors and she was no where in sight. I placed a gloved hand to my forehead,

"Why are humans such troublesome creatures?.."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

"Hm…I wonder what Ciel is up too.." I mumbled as I walk down some corridor, in truth I didn't know where I was nor where I was going. But I just got tired of waiting for Sebastian, he took too long and it is never good when you make a young girl wait for a long time. I started to hum lightly as I walked around, the walls of the corridor were decorated with paintings from famous artists, like Conway and Stohard. They painted portraits mostly and there were a lot of portraits hanging on the walls. The manor was pretty much the same, I continued humming down the hallway.

"Bella? How did you wander all the way over here?" I turned around to see Ciel standing behind me, he had his cane in his hand and his blue Phantomhive ring glistened in the lighting.

"Well, I got tired of waiting for Sebastian and I just decided to take a small stroll around the manor for myself. I hope you don't mind Ciel." My lips pursed into a small smile. Ciel's sapphire eyes stared into my brown ones and a satisfied smirk pulled at his lips, "You still are impatient as ever. Why didn't you wait for Sebastian?" He walked past me and motioned with his hand for me to follow him. I quickened my pace till I was ahead of Ciel.

"I told you I got tired of waiting." I cast a smile back at him, "Your still too young to lead me Ciel." and continued walking ahead of him. "Well, he went inside my bedroom to check on something and told me to wait outside."

"You should have waited for him." Ciel just scoffed, "How can you lead if you don't know where your going?"

"I will figure it out." I announced proudly, only to receive a chuckle from the thirteen year old . I just continued walking paying no attention to his chuckles behind me.

"Bella…This way."

I turned around to see that Ciel had walked into an open room. I turned around and entered the room and saw that it was Ciel's office. Ciel sat at his desk, his lips were formed in a satisfied smirk.

"I told you that you couldn't lead the way if you didn't know where you were going."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

Honestly where could this girl have gone? I have searched the manor from top to bottom and she was nowhere to be found. I even went outside to check the gardens and she wasn't there either. This girl is giving me more trouble than I anticipated she would. A slight aroma of lady's perfume mingled around my nose and I automatically identified it with Arabella. I quickened my pace so I wouldn't lose it and I found her sitting in the Master's Office. Her eyes meet mine and she gently waved in my direction. I stood in the doorway unable to believe that she was here out of all the places,

"Sebastian." Ciel called my name and I walked inside and bowed with my right hand across my chest.

"What is it my Lord?"

"Arabella and I have talking while we waited for you." I opened my eyes and looked over at Arabella only to see that there was confusion written all over her face.

"May I know what this topic is, my Lord?"

"Of course, after all your going to be a willing participant." I straightened up and waited for my master to speak again. He leaned back in his chair with both of his arms resting on the sides of the chair. His eyes were closed, that usually meant that the master was thinking of what to say next. The young master was only thirteen yet he handles matters like a man in his twenties would. Humans were interesting creatures…when they weren't being troublesome.

The young master started to speak, "Now, not too long before you arrived in England. I received a letter from your mother. She informed me of a deal that my parents made with yours prior to their passing." My eyes traveled over to Arabella and I saw that she didn't show any emotion she just sat there and listened to the young Lord speak, "I was informed about the deal and I intend to finish that. For that to happen, you need to participate." The young master's sapphire eyes stared at Arabella but she avoided his gaze.

I couldn't help but wonder what this deal could be?

"Arabella, your visit here has only one purpose and that is for you to learn how to be a proper young lady. In order for that to happen, Sebastian will be your teacher." The Master finished his thought and slowly watched Arabella for her reaction, she had none. She merely sat there and rested her elbow on the arm of the chair. There was a slight silence that filled the room and that was when Arabella decided to speak after.

"Ciel, you of all people should know that this deal shall _**NOT**_ be happening." Her eyes held onto the Master's gaze and the two were locked into a never-ending staring contest. The master would not be one to give up so easily but again, Arabella seemed like a rather stubborn girl.

"It shall happen." The young master argued back. Arabella just let out a scoff, "Feel free to dream about it happening because that is the only time where there would be the smallest _possibility_ of it happening. But even then, I would wake you up from your dream."

_Humans are quite demanding and selfish when it comes to their desires. Neither side is willing to give up on what they want because they have a need to satisfy them, because of that humans become ignorant on what the other side wants. But, the question now is...how long will they be able to continue fighting for them? and who shall be the victor?_

"If you do not abide by this deal. I shall have no other choice but to send you home." The young Master's tone was cold and his sapphire eyes were as cold as the ice that falls during the winter. Arabella stood up and strode over to the Master's desk and slammed her hands down on it. Judging by her actions I deemed that she was rather upset with the young master, "YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE."

_In the end, one side must forego their wants to maintain the peace..._

The young master stood up and placed his hands on his desk and evenly matched her look, "I shall. I told you earlier today that I would leave you at the docks didn't I?" Arabella was taken aback, her demeanor changed. She just turned her back to the young master and stormed out of the office.

The Master let out a sigh and sat back down in his chair and slowly massaged his forehead, "Thanks to her. I have a headache now." the young master mumbled, I was at his side in an instant. "Would you care for some tea and a few biscuits my Lord?" The young Earl just waved his hand and I went straight to the kitchen and I had his tea and biscuits ready in no time. I set them down on a silver platter in front of him. "If I may say, Lady Arabella is a strong-willed and rather rebellious girl." I watched the young master as he sipped his tea and gently set it back down on the plate.

"She is very stubborn." The master replied back, "You will have a rather hard time teaching her how to be a proper young lady." The master concluded.

I couldn't help but smile devilishly at his comment, "Now my Lord, I wouldn't be so sure about that." The young master eyed me for a few moment before asking, "Why?"

"Because I am one hell of a butler as I am a teacher."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}**  
**

**Authors Note:**

_This chapter is rather short, I am sorry for it being short. I was originally wanting it to be a little bit longer but I found a good place to stop for now and I was thinking why not? I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I gave you a little insight on how Arabella is and I would like to say that she is currently my most favored OC. She is rather stubborn (as you can tell) and basically if it isn't her way it's the highway. I can't help but giggle at what she does to Sebastian in the future chapters, please remember that this is a fanfic for SebastianXOC(Arabella) and just to get this out of the way Arabella is not Ciel's age she is 19. I might change the rating from T to M mostly because of some ideas I have for the future chapters but then again I am not 100% sure if I shall carry those plans out. I was thinking about having a day on when I would update this, (I mentioned this briefly in the prologue.)_

I am thinking that Wednesday will be a good day to update it. With that said, I will update this story every week on Wednesday. The reason why I do not update sooner is because my two other stories are updated on Monday and Tuesday. I may not follow this schedule if I am on break and do not have any classes. (THIS WILL NOT BE IN EFFECT TILL JUNE, DUE TO my EXAMS)

Please stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to follow,favorite and review! Feel free to write a review and don't worry I read all of them and they make my day. I would like to Thank you once more for reading, have an amazing day.

_~Midnight_


	3. A Petty Prank with Chocolate Cake

_Hello one and all,_

_As promised here is chapter two. Todays dish for you all is a magnificent strawberry tart topped with some whipped cream. Your tea will be coming shortly, for now please continue on reading this brand new chapter. _

* * *

The Butler's Fair and Insolent Girl

Chapter 2: A Petty Prank with Chocolate Cake

* * *

"Women and cats will do as they please, and men and dogs should relax and get used to the idea."  
~ Robert A. Heinlein

Arabella stayed in her room for the remainder of the day, the young master instructed me specifically to go and fetch her for dinner. He didn't want Miss Arabella to go and starve herself, the young master seemed to have a slight change in attitude. Usually he wouldn't care if someone decided to eat or not but for the young miss he seems to care deeply for her. I wonder why? The master wasn't one to show care for someone so easily, he mostly kept to himself and didn't care about strangers nor their wellbeing. I played around with the though in my head while I walked towards Miss Arabella's room, I stood in front of her door and knocked twice and said, "Miss Arabella, dinner is ready and the young master insists that you come and dine with him." There was silence for a few moments until I heard an answer, "I am not hunger nor do I want to dine with Lord Phantomhive today. So I shall politely decline."

_My my the young master was right, she is rather stubborn..._

"Miss Arabella, please come out. The young master is deeply sorry." I placed my hand on the doorknob to try and open it but the door was locked. "If he is so sorry tell him to come and apologize instead of sending you. I refuse to come out."  
I let out a sigh, this was most definitely not going to be an easy task. I took out the key and inserted it into the lock. I turned the key and I heard it unlock and I entered Miss Arabella's room. Lady Arabella sat on her chair and it appeared that she was reading something, the question now was what was it?

"Excuse me for intruding Miss Arabella…" I placed a hand on my chest and bowed solemnly. I kept my eyes on her and saw that she closed the book she was reading and shot a glare at me.

"Who told you to come in?" She asked, surprisingly her voice was calm, I straightened up and smiled, "Lord Phantomhive told me to come get you and that is exactly what I intend to do."

Miss Arabella lips formed into a frown and she crossed her arms over her chest, "I told you before I refuse to go."

I could only smile the young miss certainly knew how to get on my nerves, I bend down so that I was now at her level. "My young miss, though I admire you adamant attempt to stay in your room but I have an order to follow and it shall be carried out."

"I will **NOT** move from this spot…" Her eyes beamed with determination, I must say that I admired her bravery for challenging a demon. But her efforts will end here. I went behind the chair and grabbed it from behind holding the chair by its back. Miss Arabella let out a small squeal and her arms clung to the sides of the chair, holding on to dear life as I carried her out.

"Are you mad?" She squeaked, as I carried her out into the hallway.

I let out a chuckle, "No, my dear lady, it's quite the contrary. I am just following orders."

Arabella's back stiffened up as I carried her across the hallway and down the stairs into the dining room, "My Lord, Lady Arabella has had a change of heart and decided to come and join you for dinner." I gently set the chair down and received a glare from the young lady, she really was different than most humans.

"Finally, I am starving. Sebastian bring us dinner." The young master commanded.

I bowed, "As you wish, my lord."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

I refuse to eat.

I honestly could not eat, it was actually more like I was to upset to eat. I was mad at Sebastian, whenever I looked at him I couldn't help but cast a glare his direction. It aggravated me when he caught my eye and smiled sweetly. I watched Ciel as he ate his dinner, he was clearly content with the food. I watched him as he slowly and elegantly glided his knife into the thick piece of meat. It took little less than five seconds for him to have cut out a perfect and thin strip, satisfied with the cut he gently poked it with his fork and put it into his mouth. How could he be eating his dinner so carefree? It was his fault that I had lost my appetite and he practically started this entire mess! I glanced down at the meat that sat untouched on my plate, instead of cutting a small piece and eating I just nudged it around the plate with my fork. I had to find a way to get back at Ciel and Sebastian, but the question was how?

A million ideas ran through my head but none of them were good enough, "Miss Arabella, do you not enjoy my cooking?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Sebastian address me. I looked up from my plate and saw Sebastian was staring at me, waiting for me to reply. " I am sure that you are a marvelous cook Sebastian, but I am just not hungry."

Sebastian's face remained unfazed and Ciel just continued to eat his dinner silently, "Well, you must be famished after that long trip overseas. Why don't you try a small piece of my meatloaf?" Ciel's butler is really persistent…I glanced down at the piece of meat sitting in front of me before I turned my attention back to Sebastian. "I would love to try your meatloaf but I am not hungry…Maybe some other time?" I gave him a million dollar smile and he just kept the same mysterious smirk on his lips.

"Just try a small morsel." He encouraged me.

"I shall try it another time." I replied politely. He was so persistent and it infuriated me.

"Miss Arabella, just try one bite? I promise it tastes amazing." I thought I saw a slight flicker of annoyance pass through his eyes, but I wasn't sure. As quickly as that flicker came that's how quickly it disappeared.

That was when I got the perfect idea.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I must go to the washroom."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

"Sebastian, there is no need in pushing her to eat the food." The young master addressed me once he knew that Miss Arabella was away.

"My young Lord, I understand that but I would honestly hate to throw away a perfectly good meatloaf." I said as I looked back at Miss Arabella's plate as her food remained untouched. The young Master just shrugged and finished up the rest of his meatloaf. "Arabella is a stubborn girl, she was always like that even when we were little kids." The young Master placed his eating utensils on the plate, signifying that he was done with the meal.

"I suppose, but wouldn't you hate to waste a finely roasted meatloaf?" I asked the young master again.

"Not in the slightest. If you don't want to waste it why don't you go and finish it up for her?" My young master always liked to poke fun at me and my dislike for human food. My lips curved into a smile, "As much as I would love to indulge in your…human food, I find no pleasure in them. To me, they all taste bland and dull."I watched the young master as he dabbed his lips with his napkin getting rid of any remaining pieces of meat or sauce that lingered on them.

"I want some dessert." The young earl announced.

"My Lord, shouldn't we wait till Miss Arabella comes back? We can't have you eating the dessert without her. It would be terribly rude and impolite of you to start eating dessert without your guest."

The young master rested his back on his chair, "Very well. I shall wait fifteen minutes but not a minute more."

I bowed solemnly, "As you say, My Lord."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

I honestly don't know how I found the kitchen, maybe it was pure luck or maybe karma was wanting to get back at Ciel and Sebastian as well I did. Slowly and very carefully I opened the door and created enough space so that I could peek inside, from what I could see there was no one inside. I pushed the door even further and it made a slight creak, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I hope no one heard me… I crept inside the large kitchen and saw what I was looking for. A chocolate cake sat on one of the counters completely unguarded, there was a small glass cover over it. I grinned devilishly and walked over to it that was when I heard a small gasp and I turned around quickly to find one of Ciel's servants staring at me.

I was caught...

"What exactly are you doin' over here in the kitchen miss?" She asked me, in her hand she held a broom and had a rather confused look on her face. I gulped, unsure of what to say but I had to say something quick before she became suspicious of me. "I was just taking a look at what we had for dessert." I lied and offered her a sweet smile.

"OH! Why didn't ya say so? For dessert you and the young master will be givin' some of Sebastian's homemade chocolate cake!" The servant girl exclaimed.

I honestly forgot this girl's name…what was it? Maria? Mary? Margaret? None of them sound right...

"Oh that sounds delightful! I can't wait to try some!"

"Yeah! You two are so lucky! Yes, you are! Sebastian doesn't give us one lick of the chocolate cake." The girl said. That was when two more of Ciel's servants came in. "Did you say somethin' about chocolate cake Mey-Rin?" The tall one that looks like a chef asked. That was what the girl's name is…I should have remembered it since it is so peculiar and not common. This was all I needed, two more of his servants to find out about my plan to get back at the two and blow my cover…

"Yes I did! I was explainin' to the Miss over here how Sebastian doesn't let us have a slice of his desserts." Mey-Rin said. The chef looked over at me and then he looked back at the cake and again back at me, "What were ya tryin' to do? Sneak a piece for yourself and not share any with us?" The chef asked and stared me down. I chuckled lightly, "Oh no no, it's quite the contrary. You see-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, mostly because the other blonde boy interrupted me. "Baldroy! That's not very gentleman like of you to accuse our guest of something like that! After all, she is too pretty and innocent to do something so…rude." I saw a faint pink blush crept across his cheeks.

"Finnian! I was just messin' around with her! Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun?" Baldroy crossed his arms over his chest and Finnian just scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Anyway Miss, What Mey-Rin was sayin' is true. Sebastian is so stingy when it comes to his cooking." Baldroy looked rather annoyed.

"Especially after the mess we made in your room! He was really mad at us and we worked hard the entire week so we could have a piece of his chocolate cake…he even promised one." Finnian looked down at the floor gloomily, I must say the three of them are really upset over this whole ordeal about the cake.

"What mess are you three talking about?" I was rather curious now…I mean, when I entered the room everything was in perfect order and there was nothing out of place. I was a tad bit confused.

"Well, ya see miss, we went to double-check on your room and then I thought I saw a rat and I let out this squeal and we tried to kill the thing but we missed every chance we had and we made one giant mess in your room." Mey-Rin explained.

"Your room looked like a war zone." Baldroy added on.

I thought back earlier to the day and remembered that Sebastian had asked me to wait outside, was it because of the mess these three caused? "Who cleaned up the room?" I asked them. "Well, we tried our best to clean the room Miss. But it just wasn't working out cause we made a bigger mess out of everything." Finnian said, he avoided making any eye contact with me and I found it rather funny at how shy he was.

"So, Sebastian had to come in and clean the place. That was when he told us that we couldn't have a slice of cake.." Mey-Rin played around with the broom in her hand. I honestly felt sad for all three of them, all their work the past week had gone to waste over one little thing. This made me want to get back at Sebastian even more than Ciel. That was just utterly crude and unnecessary of him, it wouldn't have hurt him to overlook that small detail.

That was when a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Say, I have an idea that might work. You three could get a slice of chocolate cake and I could get back at Sebastian." The three of them stared at me dumbfounded, I motioned them closer and they came. I was rather surprised at how eager they were to listening to my idea and how much they were willing to do for a slice of cake.

I wasted no time and I told them about my idea, the three of them looked at me as if I had gone absolutely mad.

"The young Master and Sebastian will not be pleased with your idea Miss!" Mey-Rin looked as jittery as a cricket in the summertime. "I-I agree with Mey-Rin. Sebastian will hurt us if we go through with your idea!" Finnian cried in agreement. I couldn't help but stare at the two servants in dismay, how could they be so scared of Sebastian? I mean he is only human like us. So I see no point in being frightened of him.

I glanced over at Baldroy, "Are you going to back out of this too?" I asked him.

Baldroy didn't say much instead, instead he lit his cigar and scratched his beard, as if he was thinking of what he should say. "You know what Miss?" I looked down at my feet waiting for him to reject my genius plan, "I will do this with ya!" I stared at him in shock and then a giant grin grew on my face.

"WHAT?!" Mey-Rin and Finnian's mouths dropped.

Baldroy scratched his chin, seeming content with his decision. "You know what Miss over here has a point!" Finnian and Mey-Rin exchanged looks of uncertainty. "But Baldroy…Do you know how mad Sebastian will be?" Finnian asked.

"I don't care!" Baldroy announced proudly, he stepped up onto a stool and stood tall, his arms were on his hips and it looked like he was going to make some fancy speech. "You know what? The three of us had worked our butts off this entire week and to have Sebastian take our reward away from us isn't right! We deserve a small piece of that chocolate cake!" Baldroy pointed over to the cake sitting on the counter, "I don't care about how mad Sebastian will get or how much trouble we all will get in…It will all be worth it for that one slice of chocolate cake!" I looked over at Mey-Rin and Finnian and saw that they were moved by his little speech, Finnian wiped his eyes and the two of them started applauding.

I was surprised and I was left speechless..

"That was beautiful!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

Baldroy stepped down from the stool and bowed, he looked over at me, "So Miss when do we start?"

I smiled, "We will start right now. Are all three of you ready?"

The three of them nodded.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

"Fifteen minutes is up."

"My Lord, please do try and be more patient. After all you know how long it takes for woman to fix their hair and what not." I honestly didn't understand human women and there infatuates with powdering their noses and fixing their hair… Maybe it was a way for them to find a suitable mate? I honestly don't know and that was one of the puzzles that I couldn't seem to figure out. It seemed that the young master didn't understand it either, he tapped his fingers impatiently on the dinner table.

"Sebastian, I will not say this again go and get-" The young master sentence was cut off, Lady Arabella came into view with a jolly and happy smile. "I am so terribly sorry for making you gentlemen wait." Lady Arabella took her seat and picked up her fork and knife and cut a small piece of the meatloaf and placed it into her mouth. "Sebastian this meatloaf is absolutely delicious!" She exclaimed, "It's no wonder why Ciel finished it up so quickly." Miss Arabella took another piece into her mouth.

Both the young master and I stared at her In confusion. What has gotten into her? Wasn't she upset a few moments ago? How could her attitude have changed so quickly? I smirked, " I am glad you are finding my meatloaf delicious. When you finish up I shall go and bring out the chocolate cake for you and the young master." This is really getting interesting...

The young master rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and watched Arabella as she ate, "You certainly had a quick change of heart didn't you Bella?" Miss Arabella placed her eating utensils down and dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin, "Whatever are you talking about Ciel?"

"Arabella, I know you better than tha-"

"I honestly don't know what your talking about. If you are referring to my previous mood, that was because my hair was a mess and I had to go and fix it. I felt utterly embarrassed by the fact that I was sitting here looking all disheveled." Miss Arabella explained, she placed her napkin on the table and stood up. She walked over to the young master and hugged him.

"I am so sorry Ciel…Will you forgive me?"

Before the young master could respond Mey-Rin came running towards me carrying a larger stack of plates, I watched as she clumsily tripped over her feet and I instinctively caught her, I also managed to catch my fine china. In short, I was tied up at the moment.

Mey-Rin's face flushed red, "O-Oh dear, I-I am s-so so-sorry Sebastian.."

I narrowed my eyes,"Mey-Rin, how many times must I tell you not to run in the house while carrying a stack of plates?" I gently nudged Mey-Rin back onto her feet and tossed the plates I had been balancing on my foot in my right hand, both of my hands were full.

"I-It won't happen again Seb-Sebastian…" Mey-Rin looked down at the ground and played with her fingers.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, "Please do make sure it doesn't happen again. I am off to go and get the chocolate cake for the young Lord and his guest. Please see to it that we avoid having any more mishaps for tonight." I started walking toward the kitchen when I felt something on my face, I opened my eyes and tried to see but I couldn't.

I took a small sniff and smelled something, was this…Chocolate?

I heard Lady Arabella start laughing, along with the young earl. "So Sebastian, How does that cake taste? Please do tell us. We would like to know."

I set the plates on the ground and wiped off the cake from my face, I saw Lady Arabella laughing and the young earl was chuckling. Baldroy and Finnian stood next to the Earl with a slice of chocolate cake on their plates. Mey-Rin looked saddened and didn't eat her slice that sat on the table. Instead of being mad I was rather amused, I couldn't help but wonder who's idea this was.

"Who's idea was this?" I asked as I looked at all of them. It couldn't have been the young master since he was with me the entire time so that only left Mey-Rin,Baldroy,Finnian, and Arabella. Miss Arabella lifted her hand up in the air, "It was my idea but I must say it was rather hilarious." I smirked devilishly, "I see we have a joker in the Manor."

Miss Arabella smiled, "You could say that."

This girl was different from most of the human women I have been around, she just kept on getting more and more interesting by the minute. I would love to find out why she did this, but I suppose I would have to find out later.

"Sebastian, I am going to go and retire for the evening, make sure you clean up this mess quick and come upstairs." The young master seemed a little cranky, mostly because he didn't get his chocolate cake. The three idiots went off to finish their chores and that just left Miss Arabella and I in the dining room, "That was one surprising trick you pulled."

"I must say it isn't my finest but it is a decent trick." Lady Arabella walked over to her seat and picked up her plate and utensils and handed them to me. "You don't need to help me clean, its quite all right go on and retire to bed." I placed the plate and utensils on the bronze cart nearby as I went back to the table to collect the remaining silverware and dishes. "So what are these other tricks you spoke of?"

Arabella let out a light giggle,"I have a lot of good tricks up my sleeve but you won't get to see any of them." She cleared her throat, wanting to change the subject. "I can't let you clean up my mess. It was meant only as a joke so let me assist you for a little bit." Arabella was truly a stubborn girl, but she was full of many surprises. She helped me clear the table and then after we were done she handed me her handkerchief.

"You might not want to go upstairs looking like that. You might scare Ciel." She chuckled lightly.

I smirked and took her handkerchief in my hand, "I suppose you have a point. The young master would certainly not find this as amusing as before." Arabella nodded,"Well, I am not going to keep Ciel waiting any longer. Good night Sebastian."

I watched her as she climbed up the stairs and disappeared out of my sight, I stood there pondering for a minute at what had happened. This girl was definitely interesting, she had a completely different aroma around her and I was sure that he soul had a flavor that was the most unique out there. I could't help but smirk, I rubbed a smudge of chocolate with my thumb and placed it in front of my lips before licking it away.

I must say that even the chocolate cake tastes rather different.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

**Author's Note:**

_Well, Well, Well, Here is chapter two. I had trouble sleeping so I decided to finish up this chapter. This idea went around in my head for a while and I just could't sleep I had to figure out a way to put it in and VOILA! Here it is. (: I must say that I am extremely pleased with how this chapter went. I can really see the story flowing and I am enjoying playing around with Sebastian and Arabella (My OC) I am not having them fall in love to fast. To me, that idea is unappealing and its overused. I like letting the characters in my story slowly __develop, (You can probably tell). Now, about what occurred in Chapter two, in the beginning I could not resist showing Sebastian's loyalty to Ciel he went up there and brought Arabella down for dinner. He did it in a very…interesting way. It wasn't rough or anything it was just simple and unique. I couldn't help myself. You all are now seeing that Arabella is rather stubborn and rebellious, she is definitely not happy that she has been brought downstairs (against her will) she goes as far as refusing to eat in protest. But she couldn't help and watch Ciel eat his dinner, to be honest she was hungry but she wouldn't admit it. She had to think of a way to get back at Sebastian. Once she came up with her idea she excused herself to go and carry it out. Originally, I was a tad bit unsure of how she would carry out her idea. I kinda just winged it and I couldn't help myself (again) I had to include Mey-Rin,Finnian, and Baldroy in some way. What better way then in the kitchen? As much as I would love to continue explaining the rest of the chapter I must stop myself since it is 2:30 in the morning and I have been writing since 11:30..I am terribly exhausted._

Thank you for reading. Please feel free to review,favorite,and follow. Thank you all that have followed,reviewed, and favored the story so far.

Oh! I know it seems like I have been updating a chapter everyday. This is the last chapter I will update until next week.

~Midnight


	4. The Demon Begins Toying with His Prey

_Marquess and Marchioness,_

_I am ever so glad to see you are back to read another chapter of this thrilling story. Thank you for returning, I am sure you all are famished so for today's snack you shall be served a classical dessert, some chocolate cake with a nice cup of earl gray tea. Now that you have your cake and tea please go ahead with your reading._

* * *

The Butler's Fair and Insolent Girl  
Chapter 3: The Demon Begins Toying with His Prey

* * *

The days seemed to go by fairly quickly, why I was so sure that I had arrived just yesterday in England. The Phantomhive Manor was busy as ever, we were actually expecting a visit from one of Ciel's aunts. To be honest, I never really knew that Ciel's mom had a sister…but then again, I was rather young and I doubt I would remember her. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy were all running around the Manor trying to spruce and tidy the place up. Bless their generous hearts, they tried their best but they only managed to make a mess of the place and due to that they angered Sebastian even more. I have only been at the Phantomhive Manor a few days and I was all ready starting to see what everyone's daily routine was. In my opinion, Ciel's day seemed to be rather boring. All he would do was sleep,eat, and work. He was literally locked in his office the entire day doing paperwork and he only came down when it was time for lunch and dinner. Some days, he would actually eat in his office. He was only twelve yet he had the duties of a twenty year old, I was still in shock at how much Ciel had matured. Why he is even more mature than I!

I walked around the manor for a little bit trying to decide what to do, but there was absolutely nothing out there for me to do. It was not long till I crossed paths with Mey-Rin and Baldroy. The two of them were cleaning the kitchen, Mey-Rin was washing dishes while Baldroy cleaned the counters.

"Good Morning." I greeted them as I walked inside the kitchen.

"Mornin' Miss!" Mey-Rin squealed with delight. "Did ya sleep well?" Baldroy asked.

"I slept quiet well. Thank you for asking, how did you two sleep?" As soon as I asked that questions I saw their faces slowly droop.

"Why Sebastian has had us working like mules! We even worked till midnight last night and that was no fun!" Baldroy commented angrily and his face scrunched up as he scrubbed all the dirt off the counters.

"Baldroy's right! I think Sebastian is still in a sour mood for that trick!" Mey-Rin squeaked. I decided to take a seat and keep them company. I found a stool and sat down.

"Well, it serves him right for not givin' us our chocolate cake." Balrdroy huffed, Mey-Rin just went silent and continued scrubbing her dishes. "Ya know I still feel bad for pullin' that trick on poor Sebastian." Mey-Rin added quietly. Baldroy just let out an irritated scoff, "Well, it's no surprise you feel bad for him! You have had the longest crush on him!" I glanced over at Mey-Rin's face and saw that it had turned cherry red, her face matched her hair color and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Why Mey-Rin! Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked her and I saw her blush deepen, the poor girl must get embarrassed pretty easily but it was rather funny seeing her reactions.

"M-Miss I wo-wouldn't want to trouble you!" Mey-Rin managed to stutter the words out, I watched as he body began to shake a little. It seems she was getting rather nervous, I was honestly getting tired of them calling me 'Miss this' or 'Miss that' "Feel free to call me Arabella." I commented.

"Arabella?" Baldroy repeated my name and I just nodded, "Why Miss! We couldn't call you by your first name it ain't proper!" Mey-Rin squeaked. I just smiled politely and started playing with a strand of my hair, "It's quite all right, after all I got you all some chocolate cake." a small smile played on my lips.

"Well, that's the truth so I guess we owe ya!" Baldroy exclaimed. He picked up his bucket of water and started walking over to another counter. "Sebastian's expression was priceless! Don't ya agree?" Baldroy said as he set the bucket down on the counter.

I laughed lightly remembering the butlers frazzled and confused expression, "He didn't seem to be too mad about it." I started examining my curls and saw that they were starting to get tangled with one another, oh how I hated my hair. The quickest and easiest solution was to just put it up and that's what I started to do.

Baldroy chuckled as he heard my comment, "If you think that was mad than ya haven't seen Sebastian when he gets furious." I held the hair band in my mouth and a puzzled expression formed on my face. "Fwerius?"

Baldroy nodded, "Yeah, all hell breaks loose and you should run to the hills!"

"Baldroy! Sebastian isn't that bad!" Mey-Rin finally decided to pop back into the conversation after being quiet a few minutes and just listening to Baldroy and I talk.

"You just think that because he is.…" Baldroy cleared his throat, "_Prince Charming_." he mimicked Mey-Rin's voice very well.

These two were always entertaining to watch, I know that I have been at the Phantomhive manor only for a short time…But it feels like I am at home.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

I never really did understand these humans and their infatuation with me, especially the women. I suppose that things are different in the human world than they are in mine. I am not one to lie but I find it interesting and comical at how women tend to be interested in me. I have never had any desires for a mate and I don't believe I will start now, Mey-Rin's fragile heart shall have to be broken one way or the other. I smirked as I slowly entered into the kitchen. The kitchen seemed…rather odd, I looked around and saw that the whole entire place was a mess…I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to keep some of my sanity. Mey-Rin was washing the dishes with shoe polish while Bald-roy was scrubbing the counters with the wrong brush..instead of using the brush that sat underneath the sink he was using the toilet brush. In the corner of my eye I saw Arabella sitting in the middle of that mess, she looked rather comfortable sitting on the stool and resting her arms on the counter. Her brown eyes caught mine and she smiled briefly before saying, "Good morning."

"Miss Arabella why are you up so early?" I walked over to her for a moment to try and calm myself down before I went down on the two idiots that were cleaning. Her shoulders merely went up in a small shrug, "I could never sleep for too long." she stated simply. Her brown eyes seemed to widen as she saw what mess Mey-Rin made but she didn't say anything instead she tried to turn my attention away from the kitchen.

"Oh! Sebastian! You look different today!" Arabella exclaimed. I couldn't help smirk. I never will understand why she tried to protect these morons. "What is different about me?" I asked her as I tilted my head slightly to the side.

"Why your uniform is completely different!" She jumped up and clasped her hands together, "I must say I love the new look!" She winked and smiled playfully. I chuckled lightly, she always seems to peek my curiosity. Most humans would be charmed by my human looks and loose all their cool demeanor. I wonder if I tried to charm her would I have the same results?

It would certainly be worth a shot and at the same time it would be entertaining…But I suppose I shall have to put it on hold for now since Madame Red is coming over today

"Miss Arabella, if you would excuse me for a moment I must go and tend to these two." My eyes traveled over to Mey-Rin and Baldroy, the two instantly froze. "Will you two please tell me how you managed to make the kitchen an even bigger mess than it was before?" I narrowed my eyes at the two of them.

"Whadd'ya mean Sebastian?" Baldroy asked me clearly confused, "Why we spruced up the place very nicely!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

I shook my head in disapproval and pointed out all the mistakes they had made…The two of them were in shock and they started laughing nervously. I sent them away and started cleaning up the unnecessary mess they had made, Miss Arabella stayed with me and just watched me work for a few moments before she spoke up,

"So, who is Ciel's aunt?" She asked me.

"Baroness Angelina Dalles-Burnett"

She blinked, confused by the long name, "Baroness who?"

"Baroness Angelina Dalles-Burnett, she is better known as Madame Red." I explained simply as I quickly finished up cleaning up Mey-Rin's and Baldroy's mess. I glanced over and saw that she was playing with her hair, I couldn't help but notice that she put on a new rosy colored satin dress with long sleeves, her waist was decorated with a red band that tied into a ribbon in the back. I must say that it fit her quite nicely. Her blonde curls looked bouncy as ever.

"I don't remember her. When is she supposed to arrive?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw her playing with a strand of her golden hair, I turned by attention back to the kitchen and made sure that it was spotless. I was quite proud of my work, I truly am one hell of a butler.  
"She is supposed to arrive at noon for some tea, her butler will be coming as well."

"Oh! A new butler?" I glanced back and saw that her eyes shone with interest. My mouth twitched, "Yes... There will be another butler in the house." My tone was far more cold than I expected it to be.

Arabella stood up, "Mmm we will now have two handsome butlers in the manor! with that she gave me a light pat on the back and left the kitchen.

I dare say, this lady might be one hell of a charmer than I am. I couldn't help but smile, this one is far different than the rest of the ladies out there. I believe I shall have some fun with her.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

It wasn't long till we heard a knock on the door. Sebastian was the first one to come to the door. He opened the door and stood to the side allowing the guests to enter. Instantaneously, a woman dressed in red caught my eye. I automatically knew that the woman was Madame Red and that she was Ciel's aunt. Madame Red was dressed from head to toe in red. Her beautiful crimson hair was in a bobcut, she wore a red skirt with a matching waistcoat. Her hands were decorated with black gloves and in her left hand she carried a red parasol. Now I see why everyone called her Madame Red…She had quite an obsession with the color.

"It's lovely to see you again Madame Red.." I looked over and saw Ciel walking down the stairs, in his left hand he carried his cane. Ciel's blue eyes stared into Madame Red's crimson ones, she dropped her parasol, ran up and embraced Ciel in a tight and warm hug. Judging by the look on Ciel's face he was shocked and Madame Red just continued hugging him,

"Oh my dearest Ciel! You are all right! My look at how you've grown!" Madame Red was enlightened at the very sight of seeing her nephew. I watched the two of them and couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that Ciel was being smothered by Madame Red's hugs I was still very happy for him. I am glad that he still had some family left…maybe he will go back to being that warm and happy boy I played with all those years back.

Sebastian coughed and instantly got Madame Red's attention, "My madame, I believe that you are smothering the young earl a little too much." Madame Red took one look at Sebastian and fell head over heels for him, "Ciel! What a _handsome_ butler you have!" She clasped her hands together ands stared at Sebastian as if he was her prey. I felt slightly uncomfortable but Sebastian didn't seemed to be bothered by at all, instead he offered her a warm smile and placed his right hand over his chest and bowed, "Thank you, my lady." Madame Red's smile grew even more, "Oh Ciel! Why we _MUST_ trade butlers!" Ciel was busy catching his breath to even pay attention to Madame Red and her shenanigans.

I walked over to Ciel and placed my arm on his back, "Are you all right?"

"Madame Red and her hugs are dangerous…" Ciel muttered underneath his breath and I giggled. That was when I felt someone grab me by my arm they spun me around. My eyes widened as I met Madame Red's red gaze she grabbed my face with her thumb and index finger. My lips puckered like a fish's lips as she examined my face from every angle that was possible. She then pinched my cheeks rather hard. I squinted and tried to pull away but that hurt my cheeks, "Oh! What a beautiful girl we have here!" She squealed with delight.

I looked around the entire room trying to catch someone's gaze so that they can get me away from this woman. My cheeks were starting to hurt...Sebastian was the first to catch my gaze and he merely chuckled lightly to himself and waved his index finger in the air. Telling me that I had to put up with Madame Red and her crabby little claws that she calls hands, my eyebrows furrowed together and Madame Red caught my facial expression and examined my face.

"So my lovely! Tell Madame Red what your name is.." Her breath smelled of alcohol and it made my nose tingle, I tried to tell her my name but all I that came out of my mouth was a mumble, seeing that I wouldn't be able to give her the proper information she needed she released me. With an amused laughed she asked me again for my name, "Now that I let go of your adorable cheeks what is your name?"

I rubbed my poor sore cheeks, "My name is Arabella Ashworth." I replied firmly. Her crimson eyes seemed to light up at the sound of my name, "What a beautiful name you have!" She exclaimed with delight. I smiled feebly, unsure of what to say to the touchy Baroness. Sebastian came to my rescue and clapped his hands together, " I believe the young Madame and our dear Earl would like to have a cup of tea now?"

"That sounds lovely!" The Baroness beamed with delight...

**THUD!  
**

Once I heard that sound I jumped back a little and I automatically felt someone's hands holding on to my shoulders preventing me from falling on my bum. "Are you all right.. Miss Arabella?" I recognized the voice automatically. It was Sebastian's. I felt my back rest on his chest, I glanced up at him and saw that he had a small smile and he was staring down at me. His ruby eyes met mine and I was instantly mesmerized that I almost forgot to respond, "I am all right..Thank you Sebastian." I was rather surprised at how steady my voice was, he leaned his face close to my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek and he whispered in a melodic tone,"I am glad you didn't fall." I felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks, thankfully he pulled away.

"GRELL! JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Madame Red's voice pierced my ears, I looked past her and saw her butler laying on the floor with suitcases sprawled everywhere. He lifted his head and smiled lightly at the Madame, "I am so terribly sorry.." he mumbled. The poor boy was embarrassed, he's cheeks were the color of Madame Red's waist coat! I felt bad for him, he seemed to be rather clumsy. He had brown hair that and wore round glasses, he had a similar outfit like Sebastian's and his eyes were an emerald green. He was tall and slim, but nothing to marvel over. Sebastian let go of my shoulders and started walking over to help the man with Madame Red's luggage.

"You are such an embarrassment Grell! Honestly!" Madame Red turned her back on her butler as he tried to get back on his feet. I looked over at Ciel and saw him raise a blue brow at the funny looking man, "Madame Red, who exactly is this?" Ciel didn't look like he was entertained.

"This imbecile..Is my butler, his name is Grell Sutcliff." Madame Red seemed very disappointed in her butler.

The man she calls Grell stood up and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Earl Phantomhive."A few stands of hair escaped his pony tail and hung in his face but it didn't seem to bother him. Sebastian picked up the luggage with ease, "Ladies and gentleman, I shall go and prepare some tea for you all. Madame Red please go ahead and follow Baldroy and Finnian up to your room."

Madame Red couldn't keep her eyes off of Sebastian but nonetheless she did what she was told and followed Finnian and Baldroy. Her butler followed behind her with his head hung low in shame, I went after Sebastian and gently grabbed his arm, "I thought you said the Madame was only coming for a cup of tea."

"Arabella, you know that you can never turn a guest away. Especially when she is the young Earl's aunt." his response was simple. He pursed his lips into a small and mysterious smirk,

"I see that we have a lot of work to do."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

**Author's Note:**

_Here is chapter three. I was debating if I should start Arabella's training before Jack the Reaper or after. You can probably guess what I decided on from this chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter because I can see where the story is headed and I am very pleased with it so far. We will see how far it will go from here. Now, the past few chapters you all are able to see that Sebastian is slowly taking an interest in Arabella and he just has to toy around with her a little. I mean, he is a demon so it's only natural for him to play around a bit. With that being said, I keep getting more and more ideas and I can't help but want to fit them all in somehow! I am very excited for the next few chapters that will come out, I have also been thinking about changing the rating to M but I don't know it might just remain at T…But then again, I don't want to get in trouble with the future chapters. I mean, I worked very hard on this story so it would be rather tragic to have it deleted. I believe I will change the rating to M just to remain on the safe side._

_ What else? OH! I honestly think that I produce better chapters when I write at night. Would you all agree or is that just me? The next chapter will be out shortly. So thank you for reading!_

~Midnight


	5. Madame Red's Visit

_Welcome back my dear readers,  
_  
_Here is Chapter Four as promised. I hope you continue to follow this twisted tale as it slowly unfolds, for today's snack you all will be having a slice of apple pie and a glass of sweet tea. It is one hell of a combination, that will make your taste buds explode with delight. Now, that you all have your snack and tea feel free to continue reading._

* * *

The Butler's Fair and Insolent Girl  
Chapter Four: Madame Red's Visit

* * *

Ciel and I sat in the drawing room as we awaited Sebastian to finish preparing the tea. It took Sebastian little to no time in finishing the tea, came wheeling the tea out on his bronze cart. He placed the tea cups and plates on the table and he cut each of us a slice of lemon tart that had a small wisp of whipped cream on it. It looked divine, I wanted to try a piece so badly but I knew that I had to wait for our guest to come down so that we may all enjoy the snack together. In the meantime, I decided to distract myself by speaking with Madame Red's butler, I glanced over and saw him staring in awe at Sebastian at how quickly and elegantly he placed everything on the table. "So Grell, How long have you been with Madame Red?" I was rather surprised how I remembered his name since I was terrible with remembering names especially when they were people I just met.

The young and clumsy butler turned around on his heels to see who had addressed him, "Oh! My Lady!" He bowed clumsily in front of me I honestly thought that he was going to hit his head on the table. I took a small sip from my tea as I waited for his response. Ciel didn't say a word and just continued quietly sipping his tea. Grell searched for a response, "W-well my lady, I haven't been with Madame Red too long." He stammered. I nodded seeing that Grell wasn't much of a talker and he was rather boring to talk too.

"I see... So how do you enjoy working for her?" I asked, I was interested in how he managed to work with Madame Red when she was always displeased with his work. The black haired butler let out a sigh, "The Madame is never pleased with my work and it can be rather frustrating."

"That's because you are a klutz and you need to learn how to be a proper butler." Both of us looked over and saw that Ciel finally decided to join the conversation. He lazily looked over at Grell as he set his tea down back on the table and he took the plate that had his piece of lemon tart on it.

"Ciel! Don't be so cruel!" Ciel's cold blue gaze traveled over to me and I felt shivers go up and down my spine. He had a cold glare for such a young boy but I wasn't going to back down. I glared right back at him and took a quick sip of tea to swallow back the fear. "He just needs proper training. Thats all." I set the teacup back down on the table and took my plate.

"I couldn't have agree more with you!" Everyone in the room looked towards the doorway and we saw Madame Red standing there, with a slight smirk gracing her lips and there was a certain twinkle in her eyes.

"You don't just think I am here for a friendly visit do you?"

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

The young Master chatted over with Arabella and Madame Red over petty topics, as they chatted through endless topics and as they finished with their tea and tarts I was quick to clean the table. Madame Red's butler hovered behind me like an endless shadow, it was quite annoying he would just only stand there and stare and it irked me to no end. But,what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't handle a small pest?

"Now, Ciel. I mentioned before that I am not here for just a friendly visit." Madame Red began, the young master only nodded and Lady Arabella watched the two silently. "You did mention it briefly. But the question now is, what is your visit for exactly?"

Madame Red rested her elbow on the arm of the chair, "My dearest Ciel, I know this is so very impolite of me but I beg you. Your my last hope."

I wonder what Madame Red wants, she isn't one to just come over for a visit blindly. I kept my ears open as I stacked all the dishes onto the cart.

"What is that you want Madame Red?" The young master rested his face on his hand he seemed to be getting tired of listening to Madame Red and her useless blabbering. Madame Red's face lit up instantaneously, "Well then!" She sat up and straightened herself, her red eyes had a certain shimmer to them and she was quite happy that the young master decided to listen to her. "Ciel, will you please please please have Sebastian train Grell in how to be a proper butler?"

Oh, this is just lovely.

I glanced over at the young master and saw that his expression changed, his lips pulled into a tight smirk. "Why do you want Sebastian to teach him? I have Tanaka here as well and I am sure that he is more than experienced."

Madame Red let out a scoff, "Of course Tanaka has experience! but it is no match for Sebastian's talent and cunning self!"

The young earl closed his eyes, "I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble. As long as this little deal doesn't bother me."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

As quickly as Madame Red came that is how quickly she left, apparently all the bags Grell had struggled to carry inside the mansion were his. I couldn't help but be amazed at how easily Madame Red left Grell…If Grell wasn't working out why didn't she just get a new butler? A few of these thoughts floated around in my head as I walked around the mansion wondering what to do.

That was when I got an idea.

Quickly I walked over to Ciel's office and slowly opened the door, carefully peeking inside only to find Ciel scrunched on his back writing something. I slowly pushed the door only to hear and a small and slight creak, Ciel looked up from the paper and smiled slightly to see that it was me. "I was expecting Sebastian…Come inside Bella."

I walked inside his office and took a seat at one of the chairs that were in front of his desk. Ciel set aside the paper he was writing, "What is it that you need Bella?"

I smiled brightly, "I was hoping you would go outside with me."

Ciel's lips pulled into a frown, "I can't go outside, I am busy with work." He gestured toward a few measly papers that sat on his desk. I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes, "I am sure your papers will not disappear while you are away." I was not going to let him get out of this one, not by a long shot.

"I am not going outside." Ciel said stubbornly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I am older than you. You have to listen to me."

Ciel closed his eyes and the edge of his lips pulled into a small smirk, "It's true that you are older than me, but I do not have to listen to you."

"And why is that Ciel?" I was starting to regret pulling the 'I am older than you' card out, but he left me no choice.

"Because I am the Earl of this estate and since you are my guest, you are in no place to make demands. As easily as I took you in I can just as easily abandon you." Ciel opened his eyes, they had a slight twinkle in them as if taunting me to think of my next move.

I sat there, trying to think of something but nothing was coming. I was not going to let Ciel win this one, if anything I would have the last laugh.

"Imagine how all your friends would feel, especially the Queen. I am sure she would be very disappointed to hear that the great and powerful Earl Phantomhive had kicked out a lady out in the cold dark streets of London with no where else to go. I am sure that she would be very disappointed that her little guard dog was misbehaving." I smiled.

Ciel's smirk disappeared instantaneously, he narrowed his eyes at me as he tried to think of a rebuttal but I was pretty sure the great Earl didn't have one.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

"Young Master, I brought you your tea."

I entered the young master's office to find him and Arabella having a glaring contest. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about before I came, I wheeled in the young master's tea and gently set it down on his desk.

"I am not going."

Lady Arabella let out a scoff, "Yes, you are. If you have time to drink a cup of tea, you have time to go out with me."

The young master waved his hand in the air signifying that he was done with the conversation. Lady Arabella rolled her eyes, "Come on Ciel!"

"Young master, may I know what this entire disagreement is all about?" I bowed holding my hand over my chest. The young master looked at me for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Bella would like to go out and get some fresh air."

"I would like to go and outside and get some fresh air with **_YOU_**."Lady Arabella corrected him and Ciel just shook his head, "Go and get some fresh air with Sebastian. I have work to do." Arabella let out a groan like a little child, "But,I don't want to go with him."

My eyes widened slightly, it was rather surprising to hear that a young Lady say no to going out with me. It was refreshing but also a bit troublesome. "Sebastian, go and take Bella out for a walk." The young master commanded. "As you wish, my young Lord." I bowed solemnly and walked over to Lady Arabella, "Arabella, I would love to go out for a walk and keep you company."

Arabella only cast me a glance for a moment and then looked back at the young master, "I don't want to go with Sebastian."

The young master massaged his forehead, if things continued on like this the young master might get a headache. "Sebastian, do I have to repeat my order?"

"Of course not my young master." The young master seems to be growing impatient and Arabella is a rather stubborn girl it seems, I need to be quick and think of a way to get her out of the mansion for a while so the young master can relax and finish his work.

That was when I got an idea.

"Lady Arabella, I would be so honored if you would go out with me into the town for a walk." I smiled gently and waited for her response, it didn't take long. "Why a stroll around town?"

I couldn't help but smirk, I managed to get her curious

"Why, to go and see some stores around London. I know you haven't had much of a chance to go shopping." I studied her face and saw that the look in her eyes wavered slightly. I continued, "I heard that there were some new stores that opened up, it's rumored that they have the latest fashion."

"Hm…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go into town.." Arabella mumbled.

"It wouldn't hurt at all. I believe you would have a grand time." That was all it took to persuade Lady Arabella to leave the young master alone. Lady Arabella stood up, "I suppose Sebastian has a point. I will go into town with him, but Ciel this isn't over." With those final parting words Lady Arabella walked out of the young master's office.

I followed after her the young Lady, I truly am one hell of a butler.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

**Author's Note:**

_It's finally S. U. M. M. E. R. :D Is anyone else excited? Or is it just me? (: Summer is overdue…seriously. It took forever to get here. Any who, here is chapter four! I am so excited for this story (: You guys have no idea. Anyway, Madame Red came to visit and she left Grell with Sebastian so he can teach him how to be a "proper" butler. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I must say that it was fun having Bella and Ciel argue. Hehe I might include them arguing more. I liked the ending of this chapter because Sebastian persuaded Arabella to go into town to do a little shopping and what girl doesn't love shopping? I know I do. (: This chapter is really short…I didn't really plan it to be this short it just happened. I don't like really short chapters that much but I guess for this chapter its okay._

I think I am getting a slight cold, like my nose has been really stuffy and my throat has been all sore and it just been really annoying. I never get sick during the summer but I guess there's a first for _everything. I had the worst time sleeping last night, I fell asleep at 11:30 and woke up at about 3:20 and I continued writing this chapter, I don't know why but I seem to be waking up earlier and earlier when I am on break. I don't know why…_

_What else?_

_I heard that there will be a new Season three for Black Butler :D Is that all just a rumor or will it happen? (: I hope it does happen because Black Butler is one of my favorite animus. Thank you for reading! (: Feel free to review, favorite and follow! :D_

Love,

Midnight


	6. A Lesson on Demonic Love

_Hello my lovely daffodils,_

_I can't believe we have all ready made it to chapter 5, I never imagined that I would be having so many ideas for this story. I find it very fun writing this story and it has a slight twist in it (: I don't know if you have been paying attention to some of the other chapters, but there have been a few I believe thats enough talking. I am sure you all are famished and can't wait to continue reading. For today, your snack will be a piece of angel cake. Followed by a nice tall glass of lemonade. I believe that this combination is perfect for summer, now that you all have some thing to snack on please continue reading._

* * *

The Butler's Fair and Insolent Girl  
Chapter 5: A Lesson on Demonic Love

* * *

Shopping.

Shopping is a fun pastime, especially when there are really cute clothes out there for sale. However, there was absolutely nothing cute. At all. All we did was walk around aimlessly around the streets of London, it was rather busy today so there were a flock of people going in and out of places and shopping around. I didn't like places that were too crowded, I felt like I was being restricted by the masses. Despite all the people around us, Sebastian managed to get the attention of every single lady that was out for a walk. Many of them would pass by and giggle nervously as we walked past them while others would just follow him with there eyes and sigh quietly to themselves, why I even had a lady come up to me asking if we could trade butlers!

I glanced back at Sebastian as I tried to figure out what was so amazing about him…He wasn't a bad looking butler, but he wasn't all that to like woo over. Sebastian didn't really talk much either, I mean, we have probably said two words to one another and that was it. Sebastian just followed me everywhere, he was like a little puppy that was assigned to protect his master. It bothered me. I don't understand how Ciel could deal with him constantly following. It was very annoying.

"Sebastian, there is nothing here that I like." I said as we stopped by another shoppe and looked through the window. Nothing peaked my interest. "Would you like to take a look inside Madame?" Sebastian asked as he gestured towards the front door.

There he goes again with the '_Madame' bit,_ "No. I am not interested." I walked away only to have the black haired butler follow right behind me. I was getting really irritated by him constantly following me around.

"Sebastian, don't you get tired of following people around? I mean, aren't there any places that you would like to visit? Or have some time for yourself? I mean, your only human." The butler let out a chuckle, I didn't understand why though so I just decided the shrug it off. "The young master told me to escort you around town, and thats exactly what I am doing." I stopped walking for a moment and cast a glance at him. He had the same smirk he always had on, one that was plain and simple yet at the same time it was full of mystery.

I decided to just quit beating around the bush and ask him directly, "So, if I ask you to stop following me around would you do it?"

He just walked closer to me so that we were walking now shoulder to shoulder, well not exactly shoulder to shoulder since he was taller than me. But he was close, he was looking down at me. There was a certain glimmer in his eyes.

"Madame, I could not leave you. If I did, what kind of butler would I be?"

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

This one really is a little bit different than the other human women. At first, she was ignoring my charm and now she doesn't want me to walk and escort her?

Does she not see the women around London staring bluntly at me?

Does she not notice any of their looks and stares?

This young lady is a complete and utter puzzle to me. I have never met such a difficult creature in the human world!

"Sebastian, what store is that?"

For a moment, I blinked, unsure of where I was when I felt the young lady gently tug on my sleeve like a small child. "Sebastian, hurry! Look! What type of store is that?" Arabella tugged a little more until I finally looked into the direction where she was pointing too.

You expect a young madame to find a girly store where she could go and shop and what not. But the young miss found the most horrific store.

That store belonged to none other than the Undertaker.

"My young miss, that store is the Undertaker's." I looked down to see that her eyebrows have scrunched up, and a confused look was on her face. She scratched the side of her forehead, "What's the Undertaker?"

I smiled, "My young miss, the Undertaker is the carer for the dead. That is his shoppe, he is busy inside preparing the bodies for their funerals." Arabella looked over at me, "Isn't that job a little depressing?"

"Well, to you it sounds like it might be depressing. But believe me, the Undertaker loves his job." Arabella stared at the building for a little while and just shrugged, "He sounds odd. Sebastian, let's go back." With that she walked ahead of me and I just followed behind her like a never ending shadow.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

"So, how did your shopping spree with Bella go?" The young master had remained silent the entire time while I was serving him his snack. It's as if he was waiting for me to tell him about the small event and seeing as I didn't say anything he just decided to ask. "It was all right." There wasn't really much to tell the young master, oddly enough he seemed to be hungry for more information.

"Did Bella buy anything?" His sapphire eyes watched me as I poured him his tea. I merely set the tea pot back onto the bronze cart and set the napkin on the young master's lap. "The young miss, didn't find anything to her liking so she decided not to buy anything." The young master started munching on his chocolate chip muffin. "I see." There was a small silence that filled the room while the young master finished up his snack.

The young master gently dabbed the napkin on the corners of his mouth, "Sebastian."

I was at his side instantaneously, "What is it my young master?" I was bowing, awaiting his order.

"What do you think about Bella?" This question surprised me for a moment, I was unsure of how to respond. "What do you mean my young master?" The young master lips curved into an amused smirk, "It's a simple question, there is nothing complicated about it. What do you think of her?" I stared at him for a moment, as I thought of an answer. "I believe that she is a friendly girl…But she can be very stubborn at the same time." The young master chuckled at my response.

"Sebastian, what are the ladies like in your world?"

This question shocked me a little "The demon world is a lot more…easier than your human world."

I saw the young master raise his brow at my explanation, he, the young master wasn't satisfied with my answer. I started my explanation, "In the demon world, we don't look at appearances nor do we look at the amount of souls someone has devoured." I watched as the young master quietly sipped his tea and listened to my demonic tale of love with eager ears. I continued, "We look at the lineage of the demon, if they have been mixed with another species. Or if they have just have been with demons their whole life." The young master set his tea cup down, I saw that he was done with his tea so I took it and placed it on the bronze cart near me. The young master dabbed his lips yet again, "So, what if the demon you are interested in has been mixed with a different species?"

"The union of the two will not happen. If you are a full blooded demon you are expected to mate with another full blooded one. To keep the bloodline pure." I couldn't help myself, I smirked a little. I found it very ironic for a demon wanting to keep his lineage pure when demons were everything else but pure.

The young master rubbed his chin, "So, let's say that you fell in love with a human. You two could not be together?"

I chuckled, "My young master, demons don't fall in love. We are cynical beings that are only driven by our wants."

I saw a spark flare up in the young master's eyes, "Is it possible for a demon to fall in love?" This question took me by surprise and I didn't have a proper answer to it. I tried to formulate a response that the young master would be satisfied with but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know the answer to that question." I watched as the young master smirked, he was quite happy that he had stump me. This wasn't enough for the Master, he continued to press me. "Do demons have any feelings?"

"Of course, we have feelings. The difference between you and I…" I took a short pause as I though of how to word my next sentence, "The difference between humans and demons is that humans are more inclined to follow their feelings and they trust them more than there heads. While demons are detached from their feelings, we only _'feel'_ when it's necessary for us to obtain a particular goal."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

I have been walking around the entire manor and there is no sign of Ciel or his butler, I was beginning to think that everyone had picked up their things and left since there was not a soul around the manor. I walked into the main hallway and I found Mey-Rin standing on the stairs wiping the rails. Finnian was down at the bottom of the stairs sweeping and Baldroy was mopping the tile floors. I was slightly relieved to find all three of them working because I went around the entire manor almost and I hadn't run into anyone.

"Has anyone seen Ciel?" I asked around and they all shook their heads.

"The young master is probably in his study workin'" Mey-Rin suggested thoughtful as she took off her glasses and cleaned all the finger smudges on them. Instead of cleaning it off she made an even bigger mess as she clumsily fumbled to put them back on her face.  
"They young master is always up in his room." Baldroy added.

"How does he not get tired of being cooped up in that room? I mean, honestly he needs to step out every now and then and get some fresh air." I walked over and sat down on one of the stairs. "The young master, was never one for going outside." Finnian mumbled, " He prefers to be at the Manor." I scoffed and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Thats preposterous. Everyone needs a little sunlight."

"That's true Miss, but the young master doesn't like the sun." Mey-Rin chimed in. I set my elbow on my knee and rested my head on my hand and let out a sigh, "He's changed completely since we were young."

"OOH! Do tell!" Mey-Rin leaned in close to my face. I was a little bit shocked at how quickly she came over and how close she was to me. "W-Well.." Before I could even begin my sentence Finnian and Baldroy were on each side of me. "Come on! Come on!" Finnian encouraged me flashing a happy smile, "We don't have all day now!" Baldroy said grinning.

I glanced around looking for a way out of this mess, I leaned back more but the three of them leaned in closer and closer until their faces were inches away from mine. I took a deep breath, "I'll tell you all…If you three just back up a little!" In an instant, all three of them backed up but their eyes were still on me. I took another quick breath as I began talking.

"As a child, Ciel was a completely different person. He was never sad.." I recalled a few memories of Ciel and I running around in the front yard, I could still smell the freshly cut grass and I remember the feeling of the wind running through my hair, "He was quite chipper and the manor was always full of smiles." I solemnly looked down. " Despite having poor health, he never let that get in the way and it never ruined his cheerful disposition." I couldn't help but smile gently thinking of Ciel's heartwarming smilie, I looked up and saw that all three of them had watery eyes.

"OH MY! THE YOUNG MASTER SOUNDS SO ADORABLE!" Mey-Rin said in between sniffles, Baldroy was looking up at the ceiling trying to keep himself from crying. "That story was inspirational!" Finnian was holding a handkerchief and dabbing his sea-green eyes, "We should all try to behave like the young master did!" Mey-Rin and Baldroy all nodded in agreement.

The sound of the three of them crying was muffled out by a loud,

**CLAP!**

We all turned our attention to the noise and saw Sebastian standing at the top of the stairs, his eyes had a certain glimmer of distaste in them. He stood tall and looked rather intimidating staring down at the four of us. I didn't like it so I quickly stood up and turned around to face him, I watched as Sebastian walked down the stairs his gloved finger trailing down the brown railing, "Did I not make my directions clear?" I heard Finnian gulp behind me, all three of them were frozen with fear as they watch Sebastian get closer and closer to them. When he reached the foot of the stairs he raised his forefinger off the railing and studied the small particles that sat on top. "This is quite tragic. You three are the servants of the Phantomhive Manor and you can't do three simple tasks that I had assigned?" His voice was as sharp as a sword and his eyes stared at the three of them.

Mey-Rin, Finnian, nor Baldroy attempted to make a comment about their work. Instead they hung their heads low in shame, Sebastian just shook his head in annoyance. "I suppose you three shall have to be punished. Tonight and Tomorrow night you three shall NOT be having any dinner." The sad sullen looks on their faces turned into ones of pure and utter shock and that is when Baldroy decided to speak up, "Sebastian! You can't do that to us!"

Sebastian grew an amused smirk, " Oh...I can't?" He took a step closer to Baldroy and towered over Baldroy, since he was a few inches taller than him. "Watch me." I saw the irritated look on Baldroy's face and quickly stepped in between the two gentlemen. "Sebastian, I-I don't think that you should be blaming and punishing the three of them." The tall butler glanced down at me for a moment as if he just realized that I was there.

"Oh? I shouldn't be blaming the three of them?" The tone of his voice instantly changed to one of surprise. I nodded. I couldn't look away from his gaze, "So, who should take the blame for their mess up?" I could only think of one way out of this, it was my only choice. I took a deep breath and gather all my courage, "You should blame me." The moment I said that I saw a slight flicker of surprise pass through his eyes but as quickly as it appeared thats how quickly it was gone.

I heard gasps from behind me and instantly there were comments and disputes, "Theres no way I am going to let Miss Arabella take the blame!" Baldroy commented. "Yeah! It wasn't her fault!" Finnian chimed in and Mey-Rin added on,"Sebastian! No! We are fully responsible for all of this! Don't be blamin' the young miss!" Sebastian closed his eyes and raised his hand for the three of them to stop shouting and they all stopped.

"So your the one I should blame?" Sebastian asked as he opened his eyes, a new look on his face appeared. One of interest.  
I nodded. "Yes." Sebastian placed his hand on his chin for a moment as he thought what to do. We all remained quiet as he thought. "Very well. Miss Arabella, you will take the blame for this."

I nodded, "Will I also receive a punishment?" Sebastian smirked, "Of course. After all, I cannot have you distracting the young master's servants anymore." Well, he was going to take away their dinner for two days…I think I can handle that. Worst case scenario I could just go into the kitchen late at night and take some food for myself. He won't notice. That punishment didn't sound _too_ bad, now that I thought about it.

"Miss Arabella, you will be personally helping me around the manor. That will be your punishment." My mouth dropped, "Helping you?" Sebastian nodded, "Yes. For three days." I was speechless for a moment, "You've got to be kidding me! You expect me to assist you? I don't know how to cook, clean, or even make beds" Sebastian smiled, "Well, its about time you learned Miss."

I continued to protest, "B-But your **NEVER** satisfied! You're not easy to please you're like a slave driver!" Instantly, I regretted my words as I heard gasps coming from Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian. I regretted them deeply as I saw Sebastian's eyes narrow, he leaned in close to my face and gently took my chin in between his thumb and forefinger.

A satisfied smirk played on his lips, "Well, I am one hell of a slave driver as I am a butler."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

**Author's Note:**

_Hello my lovely little ducklings! It has been a while hasn't it? I am deeply sorry for the wait! I just haven't had the time to finish writing this little chapter. I have been too busy(Mostly traveling and just relaxing and enjoying summer) to really get myself to finish up this chapter. It's been over a month since I updated this story and for that I am terribly sorry! I shall try to be a little bit more punctual next time (: Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (: I was originally wanting to get Grell's training out of the way and start the Jack the Ripper arc but I REALLY wanted to include this. So, I was like why not? :D_

I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter! Thank you all for reading and feel free to favorite, follow, and review! (:

_**ALSO**_

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

_I can't wait to watch the fireworks! (: Have a safe and Happy 4th!_

_Love,_

_Midnight_


	7. Rise & Shine! Your First Day Work Begins

_Good Afternoon my lovely little peaches,_

_I hope you all enjoyed your scrumptious meal that you had last time. Today we decided to try something new, something that we have never served you before and we are all hoping that you all will love it. Today, we are having some little rain. So due to the rain you all will be having your afternoon snacks inside. For today's snack you, all will be having a lovely and quiet refreshing fruit salad and for you drink we have prepared a nice tall glass of punch. Now, please continue on with your reading_.

* * *

The Butler's Fair and Insolent Girl

Chapter 7: Rise and Shine! Your First Day Working with the Slave-Driver Begins!

* * *

"So, what will you have Bella doing today?" The Young Master inquired, he was unusually chatty this morning. I started buttoning his shirt, one silver button at a time. I could feel the intense look he was giving me since I was not giving him a proper answer. "Sebastian, I demand to kn-"

"I am not quite sure what I will be having her do today." I finished buttoning the last of his buttons and I stood back up and went to give him his blue overcoat. I could feel the Young Master's eyes following my every move. "How can you give her a punishment and not know what you're going to have her do?" I didn't respond right away, I got his over coat and slid it up his open arms.

"My Young Master, you shouldn't worry about that. I won't be too hard on her." A sly smirk spread across my lips. I was not lying to my Young Master…It was quite the contrary actually. I was telling him the truth, that is part of the truth. I never said that I would't work her to the bone, after all she needs to learn not to challenge a demon. Especially one like me. The young earl didn't comment and just walked past me, before turning the corner that lead to the corridor he stopped.

I was confused as to why he suddenly stopped, was he mad about what I was doing to his childhood friend. Out of curiosity, I asked. "What's the matter, My Lord?"

"What are you standing around for?" His voice was irritated but I still didn't follow what he was so upset about. "I am afraid I am not following, my Young Master." The Earl just clicked his tongue and shook his head side to side, "Go and get her. I am not going to delay my breakfast any longer." With that said, the Young Master walked out of the doorway and into the corridor. Leaving me alone in the room.

I chuckled quietly to myself, this is why the Earl is different from the rest. Even when I thought that an old friend could change his behavior he goes directly back to his cold and detached self. Just by thinking about his soul made my mouth water and my lips dry.

I licked my lips hungrily...

No matter how many of your pawns you have to sacrifice. You will do it without hesitation.

No matter how many bodies fall in front of you. You will remain untouched and come out unscathed from the wreckage, even an old dear friend of yours turns out to be another piece in your game.

Just another pawn for you to play, as you please.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Who in the world could it be knocking this early in the morning? I put the pillow over my head trying to block out the persistent knocking. The pillow helped…somewhat. The knocking stopped and I heard voices outside my door, I suppose that's all right.

You all can keep talking while I…Slowly drift back into sleep.

_Knock,Knock,Knock_

I let out a groan, do these servants not sleep?

"Miss Arabella? Miss Arabella? Are you awake yet?" The voice from the other side of the door called. I took the pillow off my face and slowly opened my eyes. Thankfully the curtains were still drawn and it was still dark in my room. There was a little sunlight peeking through the small opening in between the two curtains. It hurt my eyes just looking at it, so I averted my gaze and stared at the door.

"Miss Arabella? Miss Arabella?" The voice called out once again and there were another series of knocks on my door. I slowly moved the sheets off of me as I walked to the door. My eyelids felt as they were made out of rocks, they were so heavy and I could barely keep them open. It felt like centuries until I reached the door, I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened it only to have a ray of light come pouring in. I squinted a little and noticed a figure standing in front of me…The figure was none other than a bewildered Mey-Rin.

"Miss!" She squealed and my hands flew to protect my ears, it was too early in the morning for all this squealing and squabbling. I figured she saw the pained look on my face since she lowered her voice to a gentle whisper. My eyes started to adjust a little to the light that was in the hallway. I stared at Mey-Rin and rubbed my sheepish eyes, "What are you doing pounding at my door this early in the morning?" I saw a look of shock on Mey-Rin's face, "Milady! You're suppose to help out Sebastian today!"

I stared at her dumbfounded for a moment my brain wasn't registering all this information this early in the morning. I let out a small yawn, "What time is it exactly Mey-Rin?" The cherry haired maid took out a small golden pocket watch from her apron and flipped it open. "Miss, it is exactly 7:30 on the dot."

I stared at her uninterested in hearing the rest, "Good-bye." I started closing the door only to have Mey-Rin's foot stop it from closing completely. "Miss! Sebastian told me to tell you to go and get ready for the day. He was going to come in and get you himself! But he decided against it since he you are a Lady." I felt my head pounding…Mey-Rin was back to her usual squealing.

I let out another tired yawn, "Right…Give me a minute to spruce up and I'll be right out." Mey-Rin nodded happily, "Of course Miss! I am going to go and report back to Sebastian." With that she went down the hallway with a small skip in her step. I let out a sigh and shut the door glad that she left me alone.

This time I am not going to have any more intruders this early in the morning, I locked the door and went back into bed. The mattress was still nice and warm. I can't believe the nerve Sebastian had sending Mey-Rin to come knocking at my door this early in the morning. If he wants me to be productive and help him around the manor we will do it my way. I covered myself with the covers and drifted back into sleep.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

The nerve of that girl.

I cannot believe that she disobeyed my orders.

I opened my pocket watch and saw that it was eight o' clock. We wasted thirty minutes all ready! Does that girl not understand that I have a very busy schedule? I slid the pocket watch back into my side pocket as I marched to her door and knocked.

No response.

I knocked again.

Still no response.

I bit my lip as I tried to retain my composure. I continued knocking, "Miss Arabella, I hope you know that you are thirty minutes late. Therefore, we are thirty minutes behind schedule." As I expected, there was no response. I tried to turn the doorknob but it was all futile since it was locked from the inside.

Hmph, well at least she's clever enough to lock the door so no one can get in. I smiled, that is… if I was no one. I took out the master key and placed it inside the lock and unlocked it with ease. I opened the door and walked into the room. I heard a soft snoring and I walked over to the bed to find Miss Arabella sleeping soundly. She looked very peaceful and relaxed, her blonde messy curls framed her round face perfectly.

I would never imagine that such a blissful looking creature could cause so much trouble.

I drew back her curtains to let some of the sunlight in. I heard her whimper and took that as a sign that she was starting to wake up. She turned her back to the window, "Miss Arabella, it's time for you to wake up." I heard a groan. Well, it wasn't the response I was hoping for but it's still a response.

I tied the curtains to their holders, "Lady Arabella, it's not polite nor is it ladylike for a young lady to groan especially in front of a gentleman." She just scoffed, "Why did you let yourself in? You weren't invited into my room." Judging by her voice I could tell that she was just waking up and very crabby. Thats another unladylike behavior.

"If you woke up on time and got dressed I wouldn't have had to let myself in." She didn't respond.

"Miss Arabella, I will give you five minutes to get out of bed and come downstairs." I walked to the door and that was when I heard her mumble, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

I gasped as I quickly sat up only to find my face,hair, nightgown and bedsheets drenched in water. My eyes instantly opened as I searched around the room trying to piece together how I got wet. It didn't take too long, because I found a certain raven haired butler standing over my bed with a bucket.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" I quickly got out of my wet bed and stood in front of him fuming. He wasn't mad nor was he upset, instead he had a smile plastered on his face. "Miss Arabella, there is nothing wrong with me. I was only helping wake you up."

"WAKE ME UP?! BY POURING A BUCKET OF COLD WATER ON ME?! HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT HELPING ME?!" I looked at my nightgown, it was still drenched in water. How much water did he even have in that bucket? The butler just let out a chuckle, "Well, look how much I helped you." I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice, instead he continued talking. "You got your face and hair washed without ever having to go to the bathroom."

"Why you little piece of-"

"Now, Now, Miss Arabella cursing isn't suitable language for a young Lady." He was honestly messing with me! He has to be! What kind of sane butler would walk into a guest's room and splash freezing cold water on them? The butler didn't say anything instead he just placed his hand on his chin and smirked, "My, my, I can tell that you aren't a modest Lady after all."  
I rolled my eyes, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

He narrowed his crimson eyes at me but the smirk remained on his face, "Well, just take a look at yourself. Here, I am. A gentleman standing in your room that's not your husband. I must say you have a beautiful figure and that lace nightgown accentuates your hourglass figure." My mouth dropped open and I felt my face heat up instantly! I quickly grabbed the sheets off my bed and wrapped myself in them.

"You are such a perv! Get out of my room!" I yelled at him and deep down inside I felt..this heavy feeling in my chest, was this a feeling of guilt? For having someone that is not my husband see me in my nightgown? Sebastian chuckled to himself as he left, "Oh,you have five minutes. I left the maid dress in your closet. Please put it on while your helping me for the next few days." and with that he shut the door.

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

Well, her five minutes are up and she still isn't downstairs.

I knocked on her door and by not hearing a response I figured that she had gone back to bed. I walked into her room only to find the window wide open and Lady Arabella was not in the room.

In little to no time, I stormed out of her room.

This women really wants to test my patience...

{~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~}

**Author's Note:**

_Oh my, my, my! Sebastian is a ticking time bomb isn't he? Hehe I know how you all must be upset with this chapter because I left it as a cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter as much as I did. I believe that this is the shortest chapter I have ever written (well, for this story that is.) I know some of you have a preference of liking long chapters over short ones but to be honest short chapters are nice as well. : ) There will be a new one out shortly! So don't fear! You won't be left to wonder around for too long (: _

_OH! Also I know the titles are not matching up…That's mostly because I couldn't fit in the title from her into the title box you all for the reviews! (: I know I said this before but I love reading them! Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and of course review! :D_

_Love,_

_~Midnight_

_P.S Bella has a stubborn streak that just keeps getting her into more and more trouble. _


End file.
